


Sandman

by FayeLavellan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeLavellan/pseuds/FayeLavellan
Summary: A story that doesn't regard the actions in the manga.Naruto is lost in grieve after the war was over and feels all alone. He pushes everyone aside, sinking into sadness.Gaara finds Naruto in a bad state and takes him back to Sunagakure.
Relationships: Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> So again, this story has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with the Anime/Manga. It's totally fictional!  
> Also I wrote this fanfiction back in 2010, in German back then. I recently found it again and decided to rewrite it.  
> It's better, but writing smut is still a bit weird for me, and I haven't written anything erotic in a while.

I failed again.  
I had promised them to bring Sasuke back; I had pledged to Sakura, and I broke it.  
  
  
_Why can't I keep my promise? I vowed to bring Sasuke back, but I wasn't able to do it. Why didn't he want to come back?  
_  
  
I walked through Konoha, and again I felt those burning looks on my back. They're the same as when I was a kid, telling me that I am a monster, and useless. I walked until I reached the wall of honor. I knelt in front of it, my eyes wandering over all the names carved into the stone. So many good people died in the war against Otogakure, people I had loved dearly.

We had won the war, but only thanks to the surprising help of Akatsuki, still we had lost hundreds of ninjas. Three names on the stone were the worst for me, the names of my teachers. Yes, Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraya were dead. They died protecting me because I was too weak. They died because I was a poor excuse for a ninja.

Since months I hadn't been sent on a mission, and it was my fault. Jiraiya was dead, and it had destroyed Tsunade. She had already lost many people she had loved, her brother, her first love, and now also her oldest friend. Tsunade hated me because it was my fault Jiraiya was dead. She hated me, and I felt it whenever she looked at me.

I glanced down at the village, the place I once called my home. Many people walked through the city, and everyone had someone at their side; Ino had Sai, Hinata was with Kiba, Neji in love with Tenten, and Sakura got together with Lee. Even Shikamaru finally had told Temari his feelings, and she had returned them eagerly. I hadn't slept since the war was over. My dreams haunted me with the dead faces of the people I had lost. I knew I deserved to be alone, but deep inside, I wished also to have someone, a person that loved me. I rubbed my eyes, and I knew I had deep circles under them, thanks to the sleep deprivation. My skin was so pale; I probably looked like a walking corpse. Still, nobody noticed it, or they didn't want to. But was there actually nobody that saw?

"Naruto," a tender voice called out to me. I recognized that voice, but I was confused. Why would he be here? He had no reason to be in Konoha. Still, my body turned on its own, and I faced Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure.

I raised my body, and I shuddered. I looked toward the sky, icy rain had drenched my clothes, but I hadn't realized it. Rain? Since when was it raining? My figure shivered because of the coldness. I tried to move my body, but it felt so heavy, and I was too weak to keep standing. My sight started to circle until familiar darkness surrounded me. The last thing I heard was a worried voice that called out to me.

**Gaara POV Start**

I had entered Konoha to meet with Naruto, because I hadn't heard from him in a while, and he also wasn't answering my letters. I asked multiple people in the city where the blonde ninja was, but they all evaded the question, and I realized that all had turned on him. The only person that answered my question was Sakura, and she was worried about him. Many of the villagers thought it was Naruto's fault that a lot of people were dead, and because of that, the usually happy guy had pulled himself into loneliness. His friends had tried to pull him out of his depressed state, but he had blocked them out.

_Has he accepted that it was his mistake? That couldn't be true; Naruto wasn't so weak. He wouldn't give up so easily._

Sakura told me that he spent most of his days at the wall of honor, so I hurried toward that place. While I ran there, it had started raining; massive, nearly frozen drops fell from the sky. When I finally reached my destination, I saw a hunched figure kneeling in front of the wall, and I flinched at sight. Naruto looked so small, so broken, and it hurt me to see him in such a bad state. I called out to him, and the blonde ninja looked at me. His usually bright blue eyes were numb, not sparkling with happiness.

I saw how he shivered before he looked into the sky. His clothes looked drenched, and I wondered if he hadn't realized the heavy rain. The boy in front of me trembled, and I watched how he crashed down onto the floor. I ran toward Naruto, calling out to him, but I knew he was already unconscious. I knelt beside him, cradling his icy body in my arms. My hands touched Naruto's deathly pale face, and that's when I knew that I couldn't leave him in this city.

I picked his body up, horrified at how light his figure was. I built a wall of sand around us, shielding us from the rain before I hurried toward Sunagakura. I used a massive amount of Chakra so that I arrived in my village quickly, but I didn't care about exhausting me.

When I arrived at Sunagakure, I raced into my home, losing no time I ran into the bathroom. While the bathtub filled itself with warm water, I stripped Naruto from his wet clothes. I shivered at the sight of his skinny body. I tenderly lifted the blonde boy into the tub, holding him so that he wouldn't drown. I watched the pale boy with sad eyes, my heart pounding painfully in my chest. I kept him in the warm water until his temperature was high enough. I lifted the slender body out of the tub before I gently dried his body.

I picked him up and brought him to my bed, slowly lowering his body down onto the mattress. I was careful because I was scared to hurt his fragile figure accidentally. I tucked him under the blanket and sat next to him, my eyes on his still pale face.

_Little fox, why did you stop smiling? Since the war was over, you keep pushing people away. Why are you tormenting yourself like that? I want to see you smile again. I want your eyes to shine as brightly as they did before this happened._

I was caught in my thoughts until a soft mumble pulled me out of them. I looked at Naruto, his eyes slightly opened. "I'm glad that you're awake, Naruto," I whispered, tenderly smiling at the blonde boy. I was unbelievably relieved that he woke up.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, and his voice sounded raspy, and my heart throbbed at the weak words.

"You're in Sunagakure," I told him, giving him a glass with water. Naruto quickly drank the liquid, and he finished it in one go. I took the glass from his trembling hands, and I realized that he looked at me, confusion in his eyes. I sighed before I explained to him what had happened earlier. Naruto lowered his gaze, his hands grabbed the blanket, and he tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me, his voice was sounding so empty.

"What do you mean?" I replied with another question, not understanding what he meant.

"Why did you save me, Gaara? You should have left me there!" Naruto's voice now sounded slightly angry, and I was confused.

"You would have died if I had left you there!" I burst you, but Naruto only trembled, his head softly shaking.

"It doesn't matter! Since the war is over, I'm alone; everyone left me. Everyone I loved is gone!" Naruto pressed those words out, his blue eyes swimming with tears, and my heart broke at sight.

"That's not true, Naruto. I am here, and I won't leave," I whispered those words, cradling Naruto's shaking body in my arms. The smaller ninja grabbed the fabric of my robe and broke down. Heavy sobs convulsed his slender body, and his breath was ragged. I was worried, but I knew it was good that he finally let those feelings out. The blonde male cried until he had no tears left, and after a while, I realized that his fragile body relaxed in my arms. I looked down into Naruto's sleeping face, and I smiled softly.

I tried to tuck the male under the blanket again, but his hands tensed, not letting go of my robe. I sighed and lay my body next to his. I pulled him closer and listened to his calm breathing. Soon I also nodded off into a deep sleep.

**Gaara POV End**

The sunlight tickled my nose. My eyes wandered around the unfamiliar room, wondering where I was. I rubbed my eyes, and my sight cleared.

_Where am I? What have you done now, you goddamn Idiot?_

I scolded myself, turning my body around, and then I faced red hair. It was a familiar shade of red, and I only knew one person that had such hair. I remember now. Gaara brought me to Sunagakure. My hand reached toward the redhead, fingers gently combing through the silky hair of the kazekage. So soft. I thought to myself, totally in awe of the silky feeling against my fingers. I leaned over the redhead, realizing that his hair also smelled amazing, and I wasn't able to resist to sniff the scent slightly. Gaara moved somewhat, and now his face was directly in front of mine. I swallowed the massive lump in my throat.

My eyes wandered over the kazekage's handsome features and the plump lips. I nervously licked my dry ones, before I pulled my gaze away from the male's mouth. I looked up into Gaara's turquoise eyes, and I blushed heavily. I tried to move away from the man, but my body was too weak. My arms gave in, and my body crashed down onto Gaara's. I heard him groan, so I looked back into his face. I froze on the spot as I realized the situation, my lips were hovering over Gaara's, and I felt his warm breath on my skin.

The redhead moved again, and now our lips connected in a featherlight kiss. The taller man opened his eyes, staring into my blue ones. I wanted to pull away, but before I did, I felt a wet sensation against my dry lip, and I shuddered. The male underneath softly nibbled on my bottom lip, encouraging me to answer the kiss, and I did. Our lips moved softly against each other, and it felt amazing, but suddenly I broke the kiss, pulling away from the redhead.

"Why?" I wondered, staring at Gaara, trying not to get my hopes up. Unknown to me, my question killed the hope inside of the redhead. The kazekage pushed me away before he sat up.

"That was nothing, Naruto. Just a simple kiss," the redhead's voice sounded cold, and I flinched at the harsh words.

"Oh, that's okay," I muttered, sadness crawling inside my heart. The Kazekage heard my sad voice and looked back at me.

"Did you like the kiss?" Gaara asked me, and I blushed furiously, but I nodded at his words.

"Yes, it felt amazing. D-did you enjoy it?" I asked the redhead, and he softly smiled at me, making my heart race.

"It was beautiful, Naruto. Though I thought you liked girls, like Sakura," Gaara stated, and I firmly shook my head. The redhead laughed at my reaction, so I peeked into his face. The sound of the laugh was already beautiful, but the sight of his front left me breathless. Gaara was incredibly handsome, and the gentle smile sounded perfect in my ears. His features had changed over the years. Gaara looked more manly now, but he still had that elegance. He had grown his red hair, but the color was always the same, and it fascinated me.

My eyes unconsciously wandered down, over his muscular arms, to his ripped chest, and his defined abs. His skin looked like porcelain, and I wanted to touch the man in front of me. I froze when I heard him chuckle. Flustered, I looked up at his face, and he grinned at me. His eyes slightly darkened with lust. I swallowed at the heavy tension, but suddenly my stomach grumbled, leaving an awkward silence.

"You're hungry," Gaara stated, and I softly nodded at his words. The redhead got out of the bed, before he grabbed my hand, tenderly pulling me toward him.

When I stood, I realized that I also only wore my boxers, but I wasn't feeling cold, so I didn't say anything. He leads me toward the kitchen; it was a big and bright room. I looked around, impressed at sight in front of me.

"Do you like it?" Gaara asked me, and I smiled at him.

"It's beautiful. Not surprising, you are the kazekage," I muttered, but Gaara ignored the remark. He only shrugged his shoulders before he pushed me onto a chair.

The redhead entered the kitchen, and I watched him preparing some food. A while later, he handed me a steaming bowl, a delicious smell tickling my nose.

"You made me ramen," I stated, looking down at my favorite food.

"Yes, I know that you love noodle soup," Gaara told me, and my heart jumped at his words. I started eating, enjoying the pure taste. It wasn't as good as Ichiraku's ramen, but knowing that Gaara had prepared this for me, made me incredibly happy. I finished the bowl, softly rubbing my filled belly, shyly smiling at the redhead.

"Thank you, Gaara. It was delicious," I murmured, and he sent me a smile back. I looked around the kitchen, and suddenly I wondered how the other rooms looked.

"Say, Gaara, how big is your flat?" I asked him, and the redhead laughed softly.

"Let me show you," He said before he grabbed my hand. He led me from room to room, and I was speechless at the size.

After a while, he led me into the living room, telling me to sit down on the sofa. I snuggled into the comfortable cushions and watched how Gaara went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back, handing me a bowl of ice cream. He sat down next to me, and we ate the sweet snack in silence. I finished mine quickly and placed the empty bowl on the table in front of me. I felt a soft touch on my lip and saw how Gaara's thumb rubbed something away. It was ice cream, and he licked the remains from his skin.

"You had some ice cream left," he teased me, and I blushed, but I sent him a shy smile.

The kazekage reacted instantly, as he pulled me on top of his lap. His lips tenderly connected with mine, and I flinched at the sudden kiss. Gaara's hand caressed my back, and I relaxed, leaning into the kiss. My hands rested in the redhead's neck, and my fingers played with his silky hair. The male shivered under my touch, and I was happy that I wasn't the only one that reacted like that. Gaara broke the kiss, and his turquoise eyes wandered over my face. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, and I felt embarrassed. I looked back into his eyes, and again they were filled with lust, and my blush darkened. Gaara laughed at my innocent reaction before he picked me up princess-style. I squealed, but the redhead whispered reassuring words into my ear.

The taller man brought me back to his bedroom, where he tenderly dropped me onto his bed. I stretched my arms toward the redhead, and he followed my invitation. His body pressed against mine, and I locked my arms behind his body.

Gaara rubbed his hips against mine, and I felt his hardening cock against my own. A little moan escaped my mouth before the redhead connected his lips with mine. The kiss was more intense and full of passion. I enjoyed the heated dance of our tongues and the soft nibbling of Gaara's teeth on my bottom lip. Gaara's hands wandered over my body, and I felt him tense as he was able to count every rip. I tried to put his focus back onto the situation and rubbed my intimate part against his.

The redhead moaned before he pushed himself away from me. He towered over me, and I swallowed heavily. Gaara's hand wandered over my chest, teasing my nipples, which hardened under his tender touch. I moaned again, and I felt how his finger danced lower, playfully following the dark lines of the seal on my stomach. I felt Gaara's hand on the fabric of my shorts, and I locked my gaze with his. He was silently asking me for permission, so I raised my hips. I watched how the redhead removed the last piece of clothing from my body, and I smiled up at me. I hid my red face between my hands, but Gaara grabbed them, pulling them away.

"You're gorgeous, little fox," Gaara whispered into my ear before he raised his body. The man in front of me removed his boxer, and I gasped at the sight.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked me, and I saw him smirk.

"Don't tease me," I said with a little pout, but Gaara closed the distance between us, his body flush against mine. I moaned at the sudden feeling of his hot flesh on mine, and he rubbed his hard cock against mine with a smooth motion. I dropped my head to the side, and Gaara took the chance, dropping soft kisses on the sensitive skin of my neck. His beautiful lips moved down, sucking on my collarbone, leaving a dark mark on my pale skin. I moaned at the feeling and pushed my body against his.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Gaara asked me, his voice darkened with lust, but his words were gentle.

"You... I want you, Gaara," I whimpered, my eyes nearly closed. Still, I saw Gaara smile, and he started kissing my body again. He sucked on multiple places on my figure, leaving dark marks, but I didn't mind. Finally, the man arrived between my legs, and he softly spread my thighs, kneeling in between them.

He softly kissed the skin of my inner thigh, before he bit the soft area, and I moaned softly. He worked himself up until he reached my hardened cock, dropping a tiny kiss on top of it. I shuddered at that action and moaned when Gaara closed his mouth around my dick. His pace was slow, teasing even, and I whimpered softly. My hands firmly grasped the fabric below me, knuckles white from how strong I held the blanket. Gaara seemed to enjoy to hear me whimper because he didn't quicken his pace, his tongue moved slowly around my cock.

I tried to raise my hips, so I could press myself deeper into his hot mouth, but I realized that I was immobilized. Gaara's sand locked me in place, and a frustrated sound left my mouth. I felt Gaara's mouth move into a smirk before he finally took pity on me. He quickened his pace, and I voiced my pleasure out loud. He sucked my cock intensely, and his skilled tongue brought me toward my orgasm. Before I was able to reach it, Gaara stopped, and I whined. He removed his mouth from my cock, and when I saw him move away from me, I grew worried.

That feeling washed away when I saw what he pulled out of the drawer next to his bed. It was a bottle of lube, and a massive blush heated my face. Gaara placed himself back between my legs, and I watched him as he lubed up his fingers. I nervously swallowed, as I have never done this before. Feeling my nervosity, the redhead leaned up to me, dropping a comforting kiss on my lips.

"Shh, little fox. It will feel uncomfortable at first, but I won't hurt you. I promise," Gaara whispered against my lips before he went back to preparing me. His lubed finger rubbed around my entrance, and I shivered at the cold sensation. He rubbed the sensitive area, before tenderly entering me with his index finger. I tensed immediately at the weird pressuring feeling, and Gaara stopped, observing me.

"I'm okay," I whispered, and the redhead moved his index softly, rubbing my inner walls. I flinched at the unfamiliar feeling. It wasn't painful, but weird; still, I tried to relax my body. I felt the man finger me, and after a while, another finger entered me. A shiver ran down my spine at the feeling. Gaara scissored his fingers, and I exhaled sharply, heat building up inside of me with every passing minute. Gaara prepared me softly, and after he realized that I was okay with two fingers, he added another. I tensed, and hissed, feeling slight discomfort. The redhead whispered calming words at me before his other hand curled around my cock. He stroked me firmly, and after a while, the pleasure took over the pain. Gaara moved his fingers inside of me, until his fingertip brushed against something, leaving me breathless.

"Gaara," I moaned out, and I heard Gaara chuckle at my sudden outburst. He teased that area inside of me until I felt myself getting close to my orgasm, and again he denied me the release. Gaara removed his fingers, and I whined again, not enjoying his teasing behavior.

"You're mean," I pressed out, staring up into Gaara's eyes.

"We'll do this slowly," he whispered back, and I watched him grab the bottle of lube again. This time he used it for his hard cock, and I swallowed at his size. The redhead positioned himself between my legs before he tenderly entered me. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath at the uncomfortable feeling. Gaara's fingers lovingly stroked my sides, trying to calm me.

"It's okay, Naruto. You'll be fine," he comforted me, and I nodded. I exhaled and tried to relax my body. Gaara waited until I was calm enough, and I felt him press deeper into me. The uncomfortable feeling passed, and soon I felt the redhead's hips flush against mine. Gaara stayed in this position for a while, not moving, allowing me to get accustomed to the sensation. I whined at the lack of movement, rolling my hips against his, urging him to move.

"Gaara, please," I whimpered, hoping that he would finally act, and he did. The first thrust was careful, and my body trembled at the tender movement. He slowly quickened his pace, but his actions were still gentle, and I cried out for more. Gaara's hips thrust forward, and I closed my legs around him, pulling him closer to me.

"I need more," I mewled, my hand reaching out for Gaara. He caught my hand with his own, locking our fingers together. His thrusts deepened, hitting that place in me, and I cried out in pleasure. He moved faster against me, colliding with my sweet spot every time until I was a whimpering mess. My orgasm closed onto me again, and Gaara's movements also turned more irregular, though his trusts were strong. I called out to him, and he pressed his body against mine, his face rested in my neck. I heard him growl, and the sound did things to me. I squeezed his hand tightly, and when one deep thrust hit my sweet spot, I came, tightening around Gaara's cock. He groaned, cumming inside of me, filling me with his seed.

We stayed locked together; our bodies pressed flush together. Our heavy breaths were the only sounds that filled the bedroom. After a while, Gaara pulled out of me, moving to the side. He tugged me close to him, his arms closed around my figure, and I snuggled my head against his muscular chest.

"I love you," I whispered a happy smile on my lips, but not visible to the redhead. I felt his face rub against the top of my head, and I hummed at the loving action.

"I love you too, my little fox," Gaara answered, and I knew that everything would turn better now.


End file.
